The Crestfallen
by ThePhoenix1
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous story Renewed Anger. It has lemons for you lemon people. drugs, violence and the rest. It's about Fervor mostly, he's 17 now and facing many challanges pressured with saving the saiyan race is one of them
1. The Cresfallen

(Note, i dont own BDZ and all the crap people say beofre posting a story.. btw, i was listening to Linkin Park all throughout this whole story, so i kinda wrote it as i went through the moods of the songs, which arent exactly happy. lol)  
  
(Bra was born about 4 years after Garon and Fervor, the whole age differenace and birth of Bra is different i nmy story because of Garon and Fervor.)  
  
"Osoroshii kangae nimo osoware mas." (i have many evil thoughts)  
Nanashi no nihon no michi no kado ni imasu! (I was standing at the corner of two nameless streets)  
Suiteki de atama ni anao akararete iru yona kokoromochi deshta! (It was like drops of water boring into my skull)  
WAKARIMASEN (I dont understand)  
WAKARIMASEN" ( " " )  
  
The music blared throughout the dark room. The defeningly soft music was like a soothing tune that, instead of making one feel at peace, aroused angers deep within the soul. If you travelled into the origion of this music you would enter the room that would send chills down your back. it emitted such hate and anger that it was to much for many people. Who could live here, though? many would ask. It was a room in the upstairs of the Capsule Corp. personal home. Bulma and Vegita would grow so used to this music and hate that they felt almost, odd, when they left the house to see bright, happy people. Garon, Trunks, and Fervor were all much older since Goku had put an end to Yamucha's endless torcher of the Vegita family. Trunks was already 22, Fervor and Garon had recently turned 17 and the family was just the typical Human family with a touch of saiyan.  
"Fervor!" Garon shouted over the music which flooded the house, no answer. Garon walked up the short stair case into a dark hallway and finally came to a closed door. He knocked, again no answer. Finally he opened the door and walked in, the music semmed to seep into his brain and blind him. He stumbled in and tripped over something on the floor, and before he could hit the ground, he was flipped over the opposite direction and was being held to teh floor with an emense pressure to his throat.   
"Garon... What do you need?"  
"Ehhckdffd."  
"Nani???  
"Faaaagghhhh."   
Finally Fervor let Garon go and turned of the music, clapping his hands the lights flashed on. Garon glarred at Fervor, "Damn you Fervor. That hurt!" Fervor looked at Garon and smirked, "You're such a little freak."  
"At least i'm not a friggin' gothic ass!"  
"Don't even try to start, illigitimate boy."  
"Mum wants you to go see her downstairs" Garon hissed as he left the room. Ever since Garon and Fervor found out about the reason Garon had been born, no respect came at Garon from Fervor. It was pure hell living with the fathers boy. all he cared about was fighting and all that stuff saiyans do.   
As Fervor followed Garon downstairs, he wrapped his shaggy tail around his waist, it was golden, like his hair. He was born regular dark eyed and bushy tailed, but turned into a little golden child, golden white hair and violet eyes. He hated it, and he hated the fact that everyone loved it. As the half twin brothers entered the downstairs livingroom, Vegita and Bulma sat with Trunks on the big couch. Fervor stood by the side and glared across the room as his brother sat with everyoen else. "What." He demanded. Vegita stood up and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, two girls came floating around the corner. One had jet black hair and the angry look of a saiyan on her face, the other had blackish-red hair and a more relaxed posture. Fervor looked at his father and mother, "Eh? You are telling me what?" Bulma got up and grasped Fervors tightened hand, "Fervor. They are saiyans, your father some how found out his sparring partner had two daughters, each of half blooded saiyan heritage...."  
******* Since the story last left off, Bulma had invented temporary muscle stimulators that acted as a bridge connecting Vegitas severed spine and allowing him to use his legs for 2 hours for every time he used the creation; which was a small pill-like object with a tiny electrical outlet within its contents. The one problem was if a person took more than 3 of these a day then they could damage there spinal chord even more as well as cause painful seizures. ******  
  
Fervor looked at his smirking father, "You mean to tell me..." His mouth twisted into a fierce line, he looked at his mother, "Mother. You did not agree with him on this!" Bulma looked down and blushed, "I didnt want this either, Fervs. But the more Vegita explained to me, the more i gave into it. You know it's the best chance of reviving the saiyan race." She looked into her sons eyes, pleading with him. Fervor glared coldly back, "Oh god Fervor! please dont make this harder for me then it already is!" Vegita slowly walked towards the two women, "Wratha." He pointed to the one with jet black hair, "and Oldenia." he pointed to the calmer more welcoming one. Fervor stood motionless as he took it all in, his tail the only thing showing his feelings as it jumped around savagely. "Let me go meditate on this...... unwanted and unwelcomed choice!" Fervor quietly walked up the stairs, down the hall and into his room. HE locked the door.  
"Damn them. They hate me... they...damn them..damn them.. damn them." Fervor mumbled to himself as he stumbled around his room, his eyes were red with fury as he searched under his bed for the usual stash he used to calm down with. They were gone, Garon must have taken the baggy and rolled some joints, that perfect child wasnt as perfect as Bulma thought. Fervor laughed quietly, it wasnt the good stuff anyway. He pulled up the loose floorboard under the bed and reached in, taking out a syringe and some of the purest junk he had purchased so far. It was in a small dime bag and he emptied all of it into a tiny bottle cap, mixing it up with liquid until it was thin enough to get into the syringe itself. he smiled as the needles brimmed with happyness, as he rolled up his sleeve and he grinned broadly as he injected the liquid Heroin into the last untouched vein on his inner-elbow. Fervor relaxed, he felt good. The punctures all over his arm did not even phase him, the blood that slowly ran down his elbow made him smile even more. Why be happy when you could fell better than happy. He began brooding on what the day had been.   
Was he a junky? Not in his mind, he could get off the H, or liquid sunshine ( that was his own little name for the injectible type) any day he wanted. But why would he? it only made his life better. Because of his saiyan heritage, an amount that would normally kill a simple human, would have to be multiplied by 10 before it would begin to take its toll on his life conditions. He began to feel drowsy and numb all over, slowly he fell into a light sleep. "FERVOR." He woke up instantly and grabbed his stomach as sharp pains shot through it. He felt as if he was about to throw up, and then realized Garon stood over him. "Go away Garon. Take a smoke of the joints you stole from me." Garon looked helplessly at his half brother, laying on the floor in pain, blood dryed up on the inside of his arm. Although he didnt see any syringe or evidence of what he suspected, garon knew Fervor was having withdrawl symptons and that he must have taken some kind of drug.  
"Get out Garon!!! FUCK OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Fervor staggered up and lunged at Garon, screaming at him and snarling until Garon ran out of the room and locekd teh door from the outside.   
Fervor collapsed, he crawled to his bed, he knew what he wanted. As he took out the syringe again, he withdrew a baggy that held cocaine and Heroin laced together, he was going to speedball tonight. 


	2. Life as a Nihilist

Chapter 2  
  
  
Vegita looked at Bulma, she slept soundly and peacefully in the king sized bed. Vegita watched her, if only she could here what he could; the sound of his son killing his future with an old saiyan enemy. Heroin, or as the saiyans once called it, "Opiate-on". The drug had invaded the secret lives of the saiyans hundreds of years ago, everyone knew of it but people acted as if it never had existed. It whiped out half the race at one time, the people barely recovered from it. THe elated feeling you got when you took it, feeling invinsible and free. It was different from the type now on earth. The substance was worse on saiyans, it was more addictive and life threatening to them. Make you feel like you would not be effected as easily as the humans because you were saiyan, but it was opposite that. Opiate-on could kill a saiyan if he took to much in one time. If you took enough to escape the sudden death, it would slowly kill one, instead of collapsing veins and that stuff. It lowered your power and endurability, yet it made you feel stronger, so when you used your strength; the drive for power level would surge through the muscles and body until death took you.  
Vegita hated his son for doing this, he hated him so much he could kill him. Fast and painless so that the drug wouldnt torment Fervor any more. Yet he needed the boy to carry on the saiyan race, to choose one of the half saiyans presented to him the previous night so as to produce the cubs and continue a sacred race. Fervor was special, and everyone who saw him knew it except for he himself. The boy was albino, but he had a rare form recently discovered, it slowly crept on the blood stream until it completely appeired years after birth. This albinism only existed in teh saiyan blood and was very unique, it was like being royaltyif you were albino. Fervor hated it because he was respected for it. Vegita sighed and went to sleep, stopping his thoughts and resting.  
  
  
*********************  
Runaway   
  
Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)   
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)   
  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
  
Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)   
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)   
  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
  
I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)   
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)   
I'm gonna run away and open my mind  
(gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away/mind mind gonna run away mind gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away/mind)   
  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
I wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
I wanna run away   
and open up my mind   
I wanna run away   
and open up my mind  
  
***********************  
Fervor looked up as he lay on his bed. His track of the rock music that he was obsessed with, the lyrics made him close his eyes and forget his pain and agony. As he lay there, he tried once again to get up, only straining his muscles more until he stopped trying and fell back onto his pillow, panting for air. He screamed inside of his mind, he couldnt move without feeling like his body was about to rip into tiny peices. It was worse than anything he had every been through, then he summoned the rest of his strength and forced himself up, pain shot like fire through his muscles as he walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He collapsed by the toilet and began vomiting over and over again until there was nothing left, until his whoel body shook with weakness. He felt his power level shoot down and down until he coudlnt even feel his own life force anymore.   
Vegita ran into the bathroom, the thought of seeing his son dead scared him. He saw the body of a frail and near death saiyan, picked him up and transported into the rejuvination room, placing Fervor into one of the tanks.  
  
**********  
  
Fervor woke up slowly, he felt light headed and light bodyed. Was he dead? was this hell? heaven? or just plain emptyness? The brightness of the room suddenly hit him, he was in the rejuvination tank. all his power came surging back as he smashed through the glass and looked at himself in the mirror. His naked, glistening body showed no signs of his heroin injections, all the wounds and callouses had healed and vanished, his power was still very weak, but it was regaining itself.  
"Fervor!" Bulma cried as she ran into the room her son stood in. He just stared at himself, it scared Bulma and she stopped in her tracks; why did he keept staring at his arms as if he wanted to find something wrong with them....?  
  
"Mother... leave me alone....please." Bulma ran to Fervor and held his hands, "I love you Fervor, you're my son and i will always love you. please, what is wrong? Why have you always been so hate ful. what is bothering you so much???" Fervor looked at his mother and felt a tear run down his cheek, he whiped it away, disgusted with himself. "why do you lie to me, Mother? Why does everyone lie to me?!?!!!!" He lashed out at Bulma and threw her to the floor, he slipped on the spilled water and landed on the sharded glass. Bulma jumped up and pulled Fervor over, the glass hadn't punctured him, but he was still unconscious. She dressed him and then brought him upstairs, laying him on the couch and getting Vegita.   
"What is it now, Woman?" Vegita demanded dryley as she showed him Fervor, "somethings wroong with him, Veggie." Vegita stopped and stared at the boy, he looked at Bulma, "Ignore him. It is just like a saiyan boy to eperience this hunger for Opiate-on." Bulma grabbed Vegoitas shoulder suddenly, "What did you say? Opiate? do you know what that is?!?!!?!? You knew he was using opium based drugs?!?!?! DAMMIT VEGITA! How could you stand by and let him do that?!?!" Vegita looked at Bulma, his face showed not emotion, "Bulma. He had to experience it on his own. now it's over, he will be fine." Bulma looked at Fervor, "How come he was so angry?" Vegita looked at the boy, "I dont know. Perhaps he just was and will always be, angry. The Heroin he took would make it worse as well." Bulma watched as her son stirred and began to wake up, he looked at his mother, "I.... I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry for everything." Vegita looked away, then sat on teh couch, his legs weakening. "Who do you pick, i know you already decided."   
"What?"  
"Who do you pick? Wratha or Oldenia."  
"I... Damn you.... Father...no.....oh kami, why........"  
"What???"  
"Oldenia."  
"Fine, she will move into the house tonight."  
"Fine."  
Bulma left the room with Vegita, they were going to go spend a day with the Son's, and wouldnt be back until late that night.  
Trunks wasnt living there anymore and was going to come by about 2 hours later, to take Garon and Bra out for a day on the town. 


	3. Arcane ecstasy

(i suggest listening to Runaway by Linkin Park while reading this , it just kinda goes with the chapter for some reason)  
  
  
Hello?" Fervor called out into the dark hall , he heard the front door open and close. Odenia must have finally arrived.  
  
  
"Hello? that is how you greet me? You are very different than i imagined, Fervor." He glanced around, but couldnt see where her voice was coming from, then he suddenly sensed a movement.  
  
"Oof." He hit the floor as Odenia tackled him, she pinned him down, "You're funny, I do hope you are more than that though."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"WE do have to start up the saiyan race again, you know."  
  
  
  
Fervor pushed Odenia up off of him and jumped up, "Stay away from me, bitch. I only chose you because I had to." Odenia stared at him and then suddenly a grin, not a happy grin, a develish grin, spread across her face, "You havent experienced the dreams yet." Fervor looked confused and stared at her strangely, "Explain yourself." Odenia smirked and began to laugh, "Before going into the mating state of mind, saiyans experience a dream, it explains how the whole process works. Luckily for you there is a choice since you are half human. Be like your ancestors, or be like your mother."  
  
Fervor looked strangely at Odenia, "Does it make a difference?" Odenia frowned and sat down onto the couch, "I could just help you along with the dream, skip it and get right to the process." Fervor forced a mock laugh, "Fine then, as soon as its over i'll be happy.,"  
  
Suddenly, Fervor became blinded, he lurched back, all the techniques his father trained him with came rushing back. Fervor grabbed Odenia's weighted body and twisted out, throwing her onto the ground. She threw herself back at him and unexpectidly , instead of landing on him, she ducked below his grasp and landed a sharp blow to both his knee-caps. Fervor fell in pain and flipped back up, he let out two ki beams from his eyes and struck her in the arm, a painful but easily healed wound. Odenia let out a soft howl and then grabbed Fervors legs, tackling him and crawling up onto his chest. She laughed then sunk her saiyan-like kanine teeth into his neck. Fervors blood mingled with Odenia's saliva, her spit sank into his blood vessels and sent waves through his brain. A whole new mindset hit Fervor like a stone wall, he felt animal-like urges take over and before he knew it, he had Odenia under his body. Their heavy breaths heated up the living room quickly, Fervor scooped up Odenia and jumped through the open window into the deep, dark forest poppulating their backyard. The shattered glass flew about them both, rain thundered down around them and soaked there bodies.   
  
Fervor threw Odenia onto the muddy ground and stared at her , giving her a few minutes to run from him. His instincts told him a hunt was soon to begin. He became emersed in his urges and soon was off, following her scent. Finally he saw he jumped through the river, she was fast, but not fast enough.  
  
Fervor leaped, tackling Odenia into the swampy marsh. They both were completely submerged for a minute before jumped up and tredding water. Odenia swam away before Fervor could grasp his breath, then he was after he like a shark, he uplled her under again and tore off the soaked and shattered clothes she wore, his own already half demolished from all the times they were caught in the bush. He held her under the muddy waters until she lashed out with pain, then Fervor dove under with the body in his arms and began to bite the inside of her mouth as e ferociously kissed her, giving her air in the process. Odenia caught his toungue between her teeth and drew blood, licking it up with her own.   
  
Their bodies were pressed tightly against eachother as they made heated foreplay under the murky water. 


	4. Passion at mid morning

This portion i was listening to Good Charlotte so its not as dark. (i'm leaving the lemon from the previous chapter to your imagination, gonna write one next chapter prolly. I wont leave a lemon out of the story, dont get scared off!)  
  
  
************************* ********************************************  
  
  
Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
just to ask you  
how you feel  
and how we fell apart  
how this fell apart  
  
  
are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
do you think about your sons?  
do you miss your little girl?  
when you lay your head down  
how do you sleep at night?  
do you even wonder if we're all right?  
  
  
but we're all right  
we're all right  
  
  
[Chorus:]  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
  
the days I spent so cold, so hungry  
were full of hate  
I was so angry  
those scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
there's things I'll take, to my grave  
but I'm okay  
I'm okay  
  
  
[Chorus:]  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
yeah, I'm still alive  
  
  
sometimes  
I forgive  
yeah and this time  
I'll admit  
that I miss you, said I miss you  
  
  
[Chorus:]  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that were still alive  
  
  
and sometimes  
I forgive  
and this time  
I'll admit, that I miss you, miss you  
hey dad  
  
  
SPLASH!  
Fervor jumped up as water hit his face with a startling fierceness. He looked up and saw Oldenia staring at him with fondness, "You awake, finally, my prince?" Fervor looked at her quizzically and then felt a deep sadness rise into teh pit of his stomach, "What? No. I am NO PRINCE!" He rose the tone of his voice higher until he screamed the word prince at her.   
Oldenia rose her eyebrow in amusment, "This bothers you that you are royalty?" Fervor looked away and stood up, he brushed the mud off of his body and realized he was still completely nude, then the memory of his ferocious night came roaring back. "AH!" He jumped away from Oldenia and looked repulsed as he remembered. "Don't get relieved just yet. We're not finished. a few more times would do the trick. Not just once!" Fervor ran into the bushes suddenly,  
The sound of gagging came from his direction, "Were you, a, a virgin?!" No answer came to Oldenia's question, "OH! I FEEL SPECIAL!! HEHEHE Bweheheh. THank you for that Fervor. Was i a good first time?" Still, no answer came.   
  
Oldenia sighed and dipped her hair back into the swampy waters," I would name my son Emerik if i have one. what about you?" She began, again. Fervor emerged from behind the bush and looked in her direction, " I might name it Fervor, after me. A girl would be named Heroina." Oldenia laughed, "Emerik and Heroina. God that would be amazing. I'm only 21 and having children!"   
Fervor looked up, "What?" Oldenia smirked, "I know you're only 17 Fervor. But we are only doing this for the saiyan race, Right?" Fervor nodded silently.   
  
"Come here."  
"Why?  
"Just come here."  
"Fine."  
  
Oldenia approached Fervor and watched his eyes study here glistening naked body, she giggled as he looked into her eyes with question.  
"Again? so soon? Of course."  
  
Fervor sat down onto the sandy bank and motioned for her to join him. Oldenia sat down, she leaned over and dragged her moist tongue over his neck, biting down on the same spot she drew blood from last time. Fervor let out a breath of air and brushed his finger tips over her abdomen, "My life could go in there." Oldenia giggled at his touch and puklled her teeth from his flesh, "Yes."  
  
She pushed him down and lay over him, her hands massauged his chest and she began planting kisses all over his naked body.\  
  
As she got to his face, she took his manhood into her body and leaned forward, taking him into a deep heated kiss, pressing her body into him and slowly picking her hips up then down again, repeating this motion until he began to moan softly. Oldenia grinned and was entertained by this boys second experience in his life. She pulled herself up and his manhood emerged from beneath her until she stood, he looked longingly at her and grabbed her wrist, pullign her back down onto him. He flipped her over and threw himself savagly onto her, causing her to gasp for breath as he knocked the air from her as well as jamped into her ferociously. She screamed in bloodyl murder as he thrw himself int oher over and over again, he picked her up and wraped her legs around his wasit, she was drapped over him while he still was wrapped inside her inner muscles. He could feel them pusling and grabbed her buttox, rubbing them, until he pushed her further into his chest and further over his engorged muscle. She cried out as he kept pushing himself further into her until no more room was left, then he pulled out before her climax could overcome her.   
  
Fervor then pushed himself back into her shaking body, he pumped in and out and fast , slowing down at time,s then speeding up and going harder and harder, suddenly her muicles began to contract around him, she screamed out and wouldnt stop until she met her climax, Fervor screamed and began pushing harder, faster. He drew blood upon her back as he dug his nails into her soft flesh, his motions slowed until he was at a standstill, fully inside this woman. She cried otu for more and he gave it. He took her down, threw her into the muddy waters again and leaped in, driving himself into her again and again as they sank into the water. She pulled off and swam down, encasing his whole manhood through her lips she brought him to his knees with pleasure. As he began to shake, she mounted him again and began to pushed up and back over and over until his inside came pouring out into her body, she could feel it inside her as he pumped harder and harder.  
  
THey swam as one back to the land and lay there, nex to eachother in awe. 


	5. What is this new attitude?

*  
* Sorry my lemon was short and not as dirty as most people, i just dont feel comfortable writing them when my friends could be reading, so i toned it down. not giving you the dirty stuff on this name. *  
And we've been here for so many years,   
Still it seems as if you're not there (are you there)   
Every time I talk, you turn away (do you care),   
Isn't Dad an obligation to care   
  
[Chorus]  
And we've been here for so many years,   
So many years still it seems,   
So complicated, overrated, complicated,   
This feeling is love   
[Chorus Ends]  
  
Well I came in the door, I said it before,   
I never let the stress get me down no more   
Giving thanks to the Lord, and I pray every day,   
Giving shots to my peeps and this is what we said,   
  
[Chorus]  
[Chorus Ends]  
  
You left us one little room with a black and white TV,   
One eviction notice, and a bill for therapy,   
You're living all alone you're like a dog without a bone,   
You're living all alone 'cause you left us all at home,   
Well you had a second chance but you threw it all away,   
A fourth and fifth and sixth but that was yesterday,   
Now you're sitting at a bar just a drowning in your tears,   
Lonely in your corner while everybody cheers,   
  
[Chorus]  
[Chorus Ends]  
************************************************  
Fervor opened his eyes, the darkness around him was soothing. It must have been deep into the night when he awoke. Oldenia lay there next to him, asleep. He had to admit, she was more than he expected for losing his virginity, now he felt different.   
  
//Why did Vegita pick me instead of Trunks?\\   
  
Fervor thought to himeself. It did make sense to have picked Trunks he must've had much more expeirence with this stuff. He was much closer to Oldenia's age also. This was something he decided he was going to find out for himself. What about Fervor could possibly make him a better candidate to start up the saiyan race again.  
  
He rolled over and watched the lights from his home through the trees, it was probably about time he headed back home by now. He picked up his mate and carried her back to the CC.   
Garren [i just realized ive been spelling it wrong as garon. lol.] opened the door of the house to find his brother and oldenia, not to mention they were naked. He shut his eyes and groaned in disgust, "Put some clothes on, you ass. damn. You dont have to show off the fact that you were allowed to fuck around with anyone you picked."  
  
Fervor snorted and walked passed Garren, up to his room. "What if this doesnt work?" Fervor asked curiously. Oldenia snorted, "It will. but... I sopposed you would jst have to fuck my sister then." Fervor growled, "No." Oldenia laughed coldly, "Please. you're just a horny bastard saiyan boy who wants to screw every girl in sight. THat's how every boy is." Fervor looked into her eyes, confused. She looked right back, anger burned in those eyes he once thought could only be happy.  
"What is wrong, woman?" Oldenia glared at him and jumped from his arms forcefully, "Get the fuck away from me you shit head!"   
  
Fervor jumped back as she lashed at him, he grabbed her wrists and kneed her chest, knocking the breath from her, "Fuck me now." Oldenia looked at him, shocked, "What? I didnt actually think you were such an ass-hole mother fucking sexaholic!" Fervor glared at her and tightened his grip on her wrists, he began to drag her all the way into his dark, untouched room. She kicked and tried screaming, but he slammed his hand over her mouth. Fervor pinned her on the ground and began to enter her roughly, not with the passion he once felt, this was pure and utter rage. He thrust into her and went harder and harder, until she got out one short scream before he shut her up. He began to hold her legs farther apart and he met his orgasm as she let out one more blood curling scream that was covered up by his raging music that no one ever turned off. Doing this only made him want more....  
Garren burst into his brothers room, he heard the scream and knew it wasnt a good one. What he found was his brother, at first glance he appeared to be sitting over Oldenia. then it struck Garren. He wasnt playing happy time with her anymore. Garren ran to Fervor and tackled him, freeing Oldenia, who ran out of the room, into the nearest one he could find. Fervor threw Garren off of him and pummelled his brother savagley, bringing blood to the boys mouth. Garren was losing strength and knew his brother was so muchg more powerful. Suddenly he felt his adreniline rushing again, he struggled up and delivered one hard ki beam to Fervors chest, not penetrating, but it did knock him unconcious. Garren ran out of the room and into his own, Oldenia lay there, shaking. "Leave! before he wakes up, please." Oldenia looked up and shook her head, "No. it was my job to stay with him until we conceived children." Garren sighed and took out a small case form his drawer, "Here, I keep my inventions in here. I recently discovered how to make a senzu bean capsule. its a pill but has the same effects, swallow it." Oldenia took it and did as Garren said, strength flooded back to her and she stood up, "Thank you, uh..your name is?" Garren laughed and sat down on his bed, "People call me Garren." Oldenia smiled at him and sat down next to him, "Thanks Garren." she leaned over and kissed him passionatly, her tongue soflty explored his mouth and tangled with his. She pulled back and smiled, Garren leaned over for more of this, but she stood up and smirked, "I'm not that easy, Garren. I was just thanking you the way i know hormonal boys enjoy." She laughed as the bulge in his pants grew. Garren blushed and mumbled some incoherent words, then slid past Oldenia and left his room, he jumped as he felt her brush up against him. Oldenia laughed out loud and watching him scurry out of sight.  
  
"Oldenia! Fervor! Come down for dinner!" Bulma called upstairs. Oldenia waited to see if Fervor left his room, he did after a minute, a scowl placed on his face. Oldenia followed slowly, sitting down at teh table when she arrived.  
"So! How was your night?" She asked Oldenia, who smiled weakly and sent a fake, but convincing, affectionate look at Fervor. "With that boy ,the whole race could be conceived in one night! I'm serious! He really can move!" Fervor smirked and looked at his father, who was known for his loud nights with Bulma, "Yes. We were just like you and mum." Vegita stiffened at this remark and sent a dissaproving look Fervors way. 


End file.
